1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light triggerable thyristor, and more particularly to one having controllable emitter short circuits.
2. The Prior Art
In my earlier co-pending application, Ser. No. 370,574, filed Apr. 21, 1982, a light triggerable thyristor with a controllable emitter short circuit is disclosed. In order to trigger such a thyristor, however, a control voltage pulse is required to energize MIS structures, in addition to the light pulse. In addition, if the advantages of light triggering are to be obtained with security against disruptions, with a stable decoupling of the thyristor from the drive circuit which generates the control voltage, the drive circuit must be designed as a rather complicated opto-coupler arrangement. It is therefore desirable to provide a simpler arrangement for such a thyristor.